Maraamu
Maraamu was a tribe from Survivor: Marquesas. At the start of the game, castaways with former bonds aligned and created a clear division. This was not good for morale and resulted in a number of losses where the majority just kept their power. The switch offered new dynamics and less clear division which helped for the later stages in the game. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Members *Arthur, the underdog of Survivor: Micronesia after coming from the bottom of his original tribe, then rising to power at the switch and later being the victim of the Palau Alliance. *Belle, originally in a powerful girls alliance at the start of Survivor: Micronesia until the tribe switch left her in the minority and as the target. *Clara, after being voted out at the start of Survivor: Redemption Island she is notable for being the first ever castaway to lose a Redemption Island duel. *Dalton, one of the targets after his allies from the Koror Alliance flipped on him at the start of the Survivor: Palau merge. *Eileen, originally labelled a weak older woman at the start of Survivor: Guatemala, she aligned with her alliance but soon was targeted and made the first member of the jury. *Harriet, apart of the Survivor: Guatemala majority Nakúm Alliance, she was only targeted once they turned on each other instead of getting rid of an easy goat. *Harry, an originally shy and go with the wind type castaway during Survivor: Guatemala until his under the radar style game was soon seen as a threat to the larger alliance. *Shawna, after making a tight pairing with Cherry during Survivor: The Australian Outback, she was the target of the majority alliance once her ally was voted out leading to her demise. *Zach, despite being in a majority alliance come the start of the Survivor: Palau merge, he was made the first member of the jury when they turned on each other due to differing opinions. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Brooklyn, after suffering dips to the minority and majority, she is most notable for being apart of the Anti-Raro Alliance during Survivor: Cook Islands but was soon voted out in the cross fire of warfare. *Dalton *Eileen *Jade, a scrappy underdog and almost ringleader during much of Survivor: Guatemala, her survivor resume came to an abrupt end when she had to compete in a fire-making tiebreaker against Nick. *Kurtis, after being in the majority alliance at the start of Survivor: Guatemala, he was soon targeted once the tribe switch came and his ally Harry flipped on him. *Shawna Tribe History The nine castaways of Maraamu were all first time players who returned for Survivor: Marquesas trying to improve their conditions the second time around. Small alliances were soon formed on the tribe to ensure total loyalty. Zach and Dalton previously worked together during Survivor: Palau and soon reconnected. Arthur and Belle also were on the same tribe together before during Survivor: Micronesia and were aligned. Clara, being from a much earlier season compared to everyone else, was isolated and just wanted to hide herself and not be seen as a large target early on. Harry, Eileen and Harriet previously worked together during Survivor: Guatemala and were in the majority alliance at the time. They trio soon brought along Shawna, who they saw as a worthy ally and she rounded the alliance to four members. The Maraamu tribe lost the first two immunity challenges. The two pairs alliance voted in isolated, Clara threw her vote to Dalton but the majority of four members sent Zach home first to split up at least one power couple. Dalton and Clara, without allies, formed their own alliance out of necessity. They tried convincing Belle and Arthur to join their alliance and at least attempt a tie vote. When Maraamu lost again, this alliance voted for Shawna to try and break the majority but Arthur feared a strict deadlock and voted for Harry to save himself. However, the Guatemala three and Shawna voted for Arthur. This alliance then remained in a majority and Maraamu was able to win the next two immunity challenges which in turn spared the outsiders. Belle and Dalton, who were only one half of their original alliance, continued to align tightly and somewhat excluded themselves from the rest of the tribe. Clara, who was meant to be their ally, soon felt she was their third wheel and tried to align closely with the majority. However, they weren't really having any of it and she soon displayed a target on her back the way she didn't want to at the start of the game. At the fifth immunity challenge, Maraamu lost and had to send someone home. Clara voted for Belle because she felt Belle was the root of her outcast. Dalton and Belle meanwhile voted for Harriet to try and crack the alliance but the rest of the tribe voted out Clara since she tried to join their already tight knick alliance. At this point, the tribes switched and the remaining thirteen castaways were split into the Maraamu and Rotu tribes with six and seven members respectively. Dalton, Eileen and Shawna remained on Maraamu and were joined by Rotu members Jade, Kurtis and Brooklyn. Original tribal lines were dividing the new Maraamu tribe which didn't allow for unity, especially at the challenges. The tribe lost the first challenge, where original Maraamu voted for Jade and the original Rotu voted for Dalton. This caused a 3-3 tie. At the revote, Eileen felt no real allegiance to Dalton and flipped to the other alliance which resulted in his elimination. Kurtis, who originally competed in Survivor: Guatemala with Eileen, which created a small bond between them. Kurtis, Shawna and Eileen formed a new alliance and planned on taking that leadership role currently occupied by Jade. On Day 19, both tribes had to vote someone out at a Double Tribal Council. Jade and Brooklyn knew that Kurtis had flipped and tried to throw him under the bus and voted for him. However, the new alliance had the majority and sent Brooklyn home. Despite a shift in power and Jade's new position on the outs, Maraamu won the next immunity challenge. On Day 22, the remaining nine second chance castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Maraamu and Rotu are the latest of eight tribes to have uneven split of castaways when a tribe switch occurred. **Other tribes with this feat include Fei Long and Zhan Hu from Survivor: China, Galang and Tadhana from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Nakúm and Yaxhá from Survivor: Guatemala. Category:Tribe Category:Marquesas Tribes